My Hero Academia, Délivrance : la volonté de chacun
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Une prise d'otage a commencé en fin de matinée au Sumida aquarium. Une institutrice et ses élèves de primaires figurent parmi les victimes. Vraisemblablement, le super-héro ailé, Hawk, ne peut intervenir sans mettre en péril la vie des civils. / Attention, risque de SPOILE, veuillez lire les SCAN 184 avant. [Challenge d'avril 2019 – Collectif NONAME.]


__Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi_. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

_Remerciements : Merci à Lanae, Elisabeth M. Holmes et Haru-carnage pour avoir lu ce prologue en avance (surtout que je sais que tu n'aime pas le personnage d'Endeavor, soulmate) et conseiller pour certain._

_Ce texte a été écrit sous la participation des **challenges d'avril** du **Collectif Noname**, « **se méfier de la peau des anges** ». Ceci est le prologue de l'histoire, qui arrivera prochainement en complet, afin de vous donner un avant-goût de la situation._

_Au passage, je réponds à la question de **Mellyn7**, « Que représente l'écriture pour toi ?__ », de son challenge : O**n ****m'****a appris à me méfier des anges**_

_L'écriture représente un moyen de libérer mon imagination, et l'esprit. Elle me permet également de partager des idées avec des amis et des connaissances suivant mes envies et mes motivations. Sur cette plateforme, j'écris uniquement des fanfictions, mais il arrive que je fasse parfois quelques originaux ailleurs, sous le même pseudo. Pour moi, l'écriture reste un passe-temps et également une possibilité d'amélioration de mon écriture (je parle de l'orthographe, la grammaire et la syntaxe)._

_Au passage, je réponds à **ma propre question** : « Durant vos nombreuses écritures, est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé d'écrire sur un personnage opposé à votre personnalité ? Vous a-t-il permis de découvrir d'autres facettes de ce personnage ? », **Dans la peau d'un(e) autre** _

_Je m'exerce rarement dans les personnages à la forte confiance en soi ou des grands méchants, ils sont ce don qui me poussent à me confronter à ma propre personnalité ; avec mes doutes et mes hésitations. J'ai tendance à rallonger mes phrases, accepter la volonté des autres. En même temps, on m'a dit qu'un jour, ce serait un bon exercice d'écrire sur des personnages à l'opposer de ma personnalité. Cette histoire est basée sur des héros confiants de leurs capacités et leur rang. j'espère être à la hauteur d'eux._

* * *

**Prologue**

_16:18, Sumida aquarium._ La tension demeurait palpable.

L'un des deux criminels tenait une jeune femme contre ses bras, tandis que l'autre avait en joute un groupe d'enfants. Il menaçait son otage, en posant une arme à feu contre les cheveux longs albinos avec quelques mèches rouges. Sa seule revendication avait été sa liberté, ainsi que celle de sa complice, contre la vie de l'institutrice et de ses élèves. Cinq heures plus tôt, il avait menacé de tuer femme et enfants si un super-héros intervenait.

Posté sur le toit du bâtiment le plus proche, Hawk, numéro deux dans le classement des super-héros, serra les dents. Cette situation se produisit à cause de son manque de jugement, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il ne s'attendait pas à un complice, lors de la première capture, ni que l'Alter de ce super-vilain lui donnerait autant de difficulté.

Dans ces conditions, le héros volant ne pouvait intervenir, même pour un assaut éclair. Il attendait la fin de la négociation entre la police et le preneur d'otage avec patience.

Des mouvements agités attirèrent son regard et rompirent sa contemplation. Hawk remarqua la présence d'un homme à la tenue enflammée avec étonnement. Il le vit foncer vers le large bâtiment vitré malgré les protestations des agents.

Il devait s'interposer pour éviter qu'une victime succombe à cause de ses actions.

Il se plaça devant le numéro 1 des héros, Endeavor.

— Que fait le numéro 1 ?

— Sauver des vies, puisque quelqu'un ne sait pas faire son travail, ici.

Piqué sur le vif, l'homme ailé le fusilla du regard au travers de ses lunettes de vol. Son collègue répondit à son regard avec la même intensité. Néanmoins, il constata une lueur d'inquiétude dans ceux d'Endeavor, comme s'il avait été touché indirectement par cette prise d'otage.

— Je fais mon travail. J'attends juste le bon moment pour intervenir. Ta présence me gêne.

— C'est trop long.

Le héros incandescent fit un pas en avant, immédiatement arrêté par Hawk.

— Calme-toi. Tu vas provoquer un mort si tu te précipites. Ta copine se trouve-t-elle parmi les otages ?

Endeavor eut un grognement de mécontentement, le regard hostile contre Hawk. Cette expression lui coupa toute l'envie de taquiner, car l'aura du numéro 1 ressemblait à un brasier ardent prêt à se propager. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, provoquait cet état chez lui et Hawk aurait aimé avoir de quoi il s'agissait.

— Il y a…

— Hawk, appela un policier aux cheveux court. Endeavor ? Quand êtes-vous arrivés ? s'étonna un policier aux cheveux coupés court.

L'agent de police s'arrêta quelques instants. Puis, il reprit sans attendre la réponse :

— Suivez-moi.

Les deux héros suivirent le policier au regard grave à cause de la situation. Hawk se doutait qu'une opération de sauvetage venait d'être mise en place dans le poste de commandement. En jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il remarqua que le regard de son compatriote continuait de regarder en direction du criminel. Face à ses muscles tendus, il s'attendait à ce qu'il fonce dans l'aquarium pour sauver les civils. Malgré tout, Hawk remarqua toujours cette lueur d'inquiétude chez lui.

Hawk ne comprenait comprit pas les pensées qui traversaient cet homme ni la raison de son agitation. Or, il était sûr qu'un élément le perturbait et il ne put détourner son attention de son objectif.

— Intéressant…


End file.
